Who are you?
by futurewriter102
Summary: What would happen if Becky caused an accident to Clare that could change everything between her and Eli What bad will happen and what good will happen Will stuff get better or worse.
1. the accident

**Chapter 1**

**Clare's pov**

"_Eli...Eli...ELI!" I was yelling as I was running to tell him Fitz had a knife. I ran towards the front doors and to see Fitz was standing in front of Eli with Eli on the floor. "Eli!" I screamed to see Eli stand up and running towards me and Fitz starring at me and giving me a smirk.  
"Clare you have to go now" Eli said with much importance. I looked into his eye's he seemed hurt  
"Why? Did I do something wrong, did Fitz say something?" I told him as I felt tears run down my face. He kissed me it was so brief and sudden.  
"You just have to go now becau-" Eli was cut off by Fitz throwing him on the ground I was then suddenly kissed by Fitz._  
And then I woke up

I quickly opened up my eyes and looked around realizing I was at the park with Eli he was staring at me smirking and giggling.  
"What are you smiling at?"I questioned him

"Eli, Eli, ELI" Eli said mockingly. I blushed and glared into his deep hypnotizing green eyes.  
"I had a bad dream...about you and me and Fitz" I told him trying not to cry he had pulled me closer to him at this point my head was on his chest trying to avoid eye contact.  
"What was the dream about" Eli questioned me in curiosity.

"Well we were at the front doors of Degrassi you were on the floor with Fitz standing in front of you and you told me to leave and you kissed me and then you were thrown on the ground by Fitz and then he kissed me" I told him defiantly avoiding eye contact.

**Eli's pov**

"I had a bad dream too" I said as I gave her my half smile.

"What was the dream?" She questioned me with her pretty blue eye's starring at me.

"Well I went to your house to visit you because I had good news and your mom told me you weren't home then I heard you scream from upstairs and I walked into your room and I saw you having sex with Fitz and Jake" I told her not trying to look into her eyes.

"Can we just get off this subject Eli I want to do something else" She told me with her knowing that I would know what she meant so I kissed her I slowly slipped my tongue into her mouth she did the same not very sneaky at all though. I smiled, our kiss broke apart we now both smiling I was starring into her water blue eyes as she was starring into my puke green eyes. Clare and I had gotten back together a couple of days ago but, I felt like we never broke up.

"We should go school starts in a few minutes and you wouldn't want to upset royal Becky" Clare said while trying not to laugh.

"Of course not who knows she might yell for the first time" I laughed. Finally I stood up from the park bench with Clare and started walking towards Degrassi from what used to be my living hell is now my favorite place in the world

We had just arrived at Degrassi and Clare was freezing so I gave her my black jacket and all of a sudden I felt someone pulling on my arm Clare wasn't holding on to  
"Cute now Eli we have a lot of work to do now say bye-bye to your girlfriend and come with me" Becky said as she dragged me with Clare still holding onto my arm  
"No, I have been putting my plan's with Clare off to help you all I ever see you do is stand around and tell people what to do" I yelled at her I didn't even have to look at Clare to see that she was scared because when I yelled no she let go but, I knew she was happy that I really wanted to spend time with her.  
"Eli you don't have to d-" Clare was cut off by me kissing her and in the middle of our kiss Becky threw Clare down the front steps of Degrassi

"Clare!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I ran down the stairs to see if she was OK, she had an insane amount of blood dripping out of her nose.

"Clare...Clare...CLARE!" I was screaming but she never answered she didn't move I could feel the many tears falling from my eye's I felt like my heart had stopped and broke into a million piece's

" .God what happened To Clare!" Adam asked while he examined her body  
"I'll tell you later, just go get Simpson and tell him to call 911" I said while I was crying. Adam had left to get Mr. Simpson, I kissed Clare hoping she would wake up she didn't I kissed her again she still didn't wake. I put my head down and cried, not a lot of people have seen me cry before but my girlfriend might be dying in my arms or is dead. Mr. Simpson had arrived with Adam following behind him. Right after him was the ambulance. They had put Clare in the ambulance I asked if I could go with her. He said yes and when I got in the ambulance I took Clare's phone that surprisingly not broken. I called her sister Darcy and told her what had happened and she was about to get on a flight to Africa but came to the hospital with her divorced parents we were all scared to know what was going to happen to Clare we had been waiting so long even Adam and Alli showed up even Becky had the nerve to show up  
"Eli I'm sorry I never men-" I cut her off not wanting to make eye contact but I knew I had to. I quickly stood up and just looked at her for a couple of moments.  
"Becky this all happened because of you, my girlfriend might be dead right now because of you, and you think just saying sorry can fix all of this, just leave. I said sitting back down not looking at her not talking to her.

"Fine but, this isn't right" She exclaimed in anger.

"Well welcome to Degrassi" I said as she stormed off in anger I then turn to see Adam filming with his phone.  
"What it's for Clare when she wakes up" He looked at me still videotaping.

"Mr. Goldsworthy?" The doctor said as he was searching through the seats

"Yes?" I exclaimed as I shot out of my seat.

He walked over to me and whispered in my ear telling me she was awake. I walked into the hospital room where Clare was looking at me in disgust then in interest. I leaned in to kiss her and she moved away from me

"What's wrong" I said in shock of her not wanting to kiss me.  
"I don't know you" She said starring at me.

"You can't remember me the love of your life, your boyfriend!" I almost yelled at her

"Well maybe you can tell me who I am?" she said with a bit of hope

"Or maybe I can show you." I said leaving to go get Adam

"Bro are you ok?" He said starring at me as I grabbed his phone

"Dude do you still have the video on your phone" I said trying to get the phone.

"No my phone died so it got deleted but I think I sent it to you." He explained

"My phone's dead too" I said in anger

"Why do you need it anyway do you want to show her how much you care" Adam guessed.

"Yea and because she doesn't know who I am." I said. I stood there looking at Clare she was rubbing her head and looking at us. She waved hey to me and just looked at us I bet wanting to know if we were talking about her.

"She doesn't know who the fuck you are!?" Adam almost screamed.

"She doesn't know who any of us are, I tried to kiss her and she wouldn't let me" I said still in shock of what had happened. I just left Adam to go tell Clare the important parts of who she is

"Ok, this is who you are, you are Clare Edwards, and your sister is Darcy Edwards. You are currently dating Eli Goldsworthy, your best guy friend is Adam Torres and your best friend is Alli Bhendarri. You also hate Rebecca Baker, we kiss when I am being sweet. You used to date K.c Gunther." I told Clare.  
"Why do I hate Rebecca Baker she sounds like a nice person" She said smiling.  
"She's the reason you're in here" I said trying to explain this to her.  
"Oh, ok and thank you for telling me who I am…Eli" Clare told me. After she said that she kissed me straight on the lips. At this point we were making out on her hospital bed but I was sitting on the bed and she was laying and sitting. While we were kissing we didn't have a care in the world. I started smiling while we were kissing. "The doctor said you can leave the hospital today but, he said it would be best for you to stay home before you go into an environment like Degrassi" I told Clare as our kiss broke.  
"Ok, can you drive me home or are my parents here" Clare questioned me.  
"Well they were but they started to fight to so they left and you best friend Alli and Adam are here and your brother Jake is here. Jake drove Alli and Adam here or at least that's what Jake told me" She looked at me wondering who Jake is.  
"Jake is your step brother and ex-boyfriend" I told Clare as she told me to leave so she could get dressed. I waited for Clare outside her hospital room but, I didn't wait for long. When she came out of the room wearing her hip length coat and her blue shirt with her white skirt. I put my hand into hers and i tried to rush out of the hospital so Alli and Jake and Adam wouldn't see us.  
"Hey, can i see my best friend and talk to her?" Alli asked as tried to catch up to me and Clare.  
"That's Alli" I whispered into Clare's ear. She gave me a look saying she didn't want to talk to Alli or anyone besides me.  
"Um, Alli, I don't think Clare wants to talk to anyone right now" I said to Alli before she said anything to Clare.  
"Tell them why Eli" Adam said as he looked at me trying not to laugh.  
"Clare doesn't remember who you guy's are, when Becky pushed her down the stairs she hit her head a little to hard" I told everyone with Clare's had hand in my hand again. I looked at Alli first, all i saw was water forming in her eyes.  
"Clare...is this true" Alli said to Clare as a single tear fell down her face. Clare shook her head, i turned to see Jake not believing what we were telling him as if we were lying (I wish we were lying).  
"Guy's let's leave" Jake said as me and Clare just stood there looking at them leave and then we followed.


	2. some things happen for a reason

(Still Eli's pov)

Clare and I were on her way back to her house from the hospital and I made sure before we got there that we (I) called Clare's parents to let them know to stop fighting and that she was on her way home. For 90% of the car ride Clare was silent the other 10% was us laughing and joking around and me telling her all the stuff that we did together.  
"Were here" I told Clare as we both stepped out of Morty (my car) and closed the doors behind us. I started to laugh, and when I did she looked at me like I'm a crazy person.  
"Why are you laughing?" Clare asked me with her arms crossed on the car with her back to her house.  
"Well the dance with the name A Night in Vegas I knocked on your door and we were talking and you got a little bit mad at me over something small" I told Clare walking towards the passenger side of the car.  
"Ok, well let's go I'm ready" Clare said as my hand went into her hand, taking one step at a time towards the front doors of her house. We were at the front doors of her house when all of a sudden I start to hear yelling coming from the inside of her house.  
"Um…I think we should hang out for a while" I told Clare taking her back to my car. I opened my door and sat on the driver's seat and Clare did the same to her side. I turned on my engine and the radio on so it wasn't always super awkward when there was a silence. Once I turned on the radio a song called: "She will be loved" by a band with the name maroon 5 played on the radio. I started singing to the only part I knew.  
"She will be loved, she will be loved" I sang as I looked at Clare. Clare began to blush and when she did she smiled and looked out the window hoping I wouldn't notice she was blushing (but, I did). After a couple of seconds there was no more silence only laughter coming from Clare (I never found out why she was laughing). We were pulling up to a field that I had known about for about 2 years ago (Julia and me broke up 2 years ago). We went up to this hill that only two people did know about (me and Julia), now it is a different two people (me and Clare).  
"WOW, THIS IS AMAZINGLY BEAUTIFUL" Clare said with her arms out spinning in circles.  
"Well I helped make it this pretty" I told Clare pointing to everything in the field. In the field there were a lot of plants that had bright colors and bloomed flowers in the flowers there were butterflies. In the field there was one tree about 20 feet from us, it was a weeping willow. There was a path of stepping stoned leading to a big pond with a floating boat, it was one of those house boats I used it was my escape from the world.  
Clare walked over towards the tree I started to chase after her forgetting what I wrote on the tree. Clare started to walk around the tree. When she reached the back side of the tree her face changed from happy expression to a confused expression.  
"Clare do not read that!" I said to Clare hoping she wouldn't read it.  
"To my dearest Julia, you are my girl the only one I have room in my heart for you, no one else your one true love –Eli" Clare finished reading. Clare had water forming in her eyes just like Alli did when we were at the hospital.  
"Eli when did you write this? Who is this Julia girl?" Clare said as she took a step closer to me.  
"I wrote it a couple of days before me and you got together because not long before I met you me and Julia broke up" I explained to Clare hoping she would forgive me. Clare didn't talk for a minute and neither did I we both just stood there in silence.  
"Eli" Clare said as she looked away from me.  
"Yes" I replied to her.  
"I wanna go home, can you please take me home now" Clare said as she started to walk towards the can and as she began to cry. I walked over to Morty with Clare already on the passenger side in the backseat. I got into my seat and I turned the car on and we drove towards Clare's house. When we got to her house she was already in her house when I got out of the car.

**Clare's pov**  
I went into a room with a sign that said "Clare's room" before I entered my room on the sign it said Clare + Eli = Forever on it, I wanted to just tear that part of the sign off but, I still liked him I wasn't sure if we were broken up or not all I knew was that I was mad at him. I slowly went into what I assumed to be my room and saw a rhianna poster along with pictures of me an Eli. I saw a picture frame of a news article and it says on the article I helped write it. I looked at my bed and there were pictures scattered all over my bed and I looked at all of them, all of them were of me and Eli one had me, Eli, and this one kid I saw when I was at the hospital I think his name was Adam. I picked up all the pictures and put it in a neat pile on my desk across from my bed. I sat down on my bed and something was in my pocket and I looked at my phones messages and it said I had gotten text from a lot of people. Most of them said from Eli, the second most was from Jake. I put my phone down for a minute then I picked up it again to text someone.  
"Hey, do you wanna come over" I sent a text to Eli. I waited a couple moments then I got a text back.  
"Sure, I'm on my way" Eli texted me back. As I sat there on my bed I was wondering what I was going to say to him when he got here. As I sat there wondering the same thing for five minutes. I finally heard a knock on my bedroom door I opened it up to someone I wish I knew but I recognized her from a picture I saw about a hour ago.  
"Hey" A girl with black hair said to me.  
"Hey aren't you Julia" said to the girl with the black hair.  
"Ya, I bet Eli has talked about me a lot" Julia said as she walked into my room.  
"One, no he hasn't, two what are you doing here, three why are you here" I told Julia as she sat on my bed. Just then I heard a knock on my bedroom door and I quickly opened it up to Eli. He just stood there in shock; he looked at Julia to me then to me to Julia.  
"What is Julia doing here" Eli said looking at me like I had a clue.  
"I don't know I'm still trying to find that out myself" I told Eli as both of us looked at Julia sitting on my bed.  
"Well I came here to have a little talk with Clare about Eli and how he is mine and how the truth is on a tree I'm sure he showed you the spot and you saw the tree" Julia said. I was just about to say something when my phone rang my ringtone "Someone worth dying for" by: mikeschair. I grabbed my phone it was from Eli.  
"I love you" the text said. That text left me there amazed and I looked at Eli and he had his half smirk on I wanted to kiss him since he was being sweet but, I didn't want Julia to see but, I did want her to see. I kissed Eli on the lips and I started to smile so our kiss broke. I put my phone back in my back pocket.  
"I feel the same way but, I'm still a little mad at you" I said to Eli while I was looking into his emerald green eyes. Right when Eli was going to say something sweet (I hope) he was cut off by Julia.  
"Ew that's only cute when me and Eli kissed because we are actually a like and not opposites" Julia said as she stood up from my bed.  
"See" Julia said as she kissed Eli! My heart had just been punched and beaten up and now it was all bruised. I stood there watching her kiss him, all I wanted for a nice recovery filled with good memories of who I am and who I want and I don't think I want Julia in my life. She was still kissing him and I couldn't bare it anymore I let the tears run down my face and I ran out of my room and down the stairs and out the door but, before I got outside the door of my house Eli stopped me and started to calm me down. I was still crying and terrified of what I had just seen.  
"Clare, you need to calm down" Eli said to me as he looked into my sky blue eyes.  
"How can I calm down I just saw another girl kiss my boyfriend" I told Eli as I began to cry even more.  
"Well, I don't love her" Eli told me.  
"Really, then who do you love" I asked him.  
"A girl that has short hair and blue eyes" Eli said as he looked me into my eyes.  
"Could you be more specific" I said to him.  
"Clare Edwards is her name and she is you" Eli told me. What he said was kind of funny to me so I began to smile and I stopped crying. Eli's phone began to ring his phone says he got a text. His phone said it was from that kid named Adam again. Eli said he would answer it later because he wanted to hang out with me.  
"Well if you two are done being gross I came to tell you I'm leaving" Julia said as walked down the stairs.  
"Well, Eli are you coming with me or staying here with her" Julia said as she opened the door.  
"I'm staying with my girlfriend" Eli said with no hesitation. When Eli said that Julia looked at me with what looked like a death glare. She left the house but, after she gave me that glare I was a little scared.  
"Clare I have to go to school but I will be back in an hour, I have to help with the school play and when I get there I am going to yell at Becky for me and you" Eli told me.  
"Actually I want to come" I told Eli. When I told Eli I wanted to go he looked shock.  
"Are you sure" Eli asked me.  
"Yes" I replied.  
"Let's go then" Eli said as we stood up from the couch. We started heading towards the door. We left the house quite fast as if there was a crazy person in the house. Eli drove us to a building that says Degrassi Community High School, and I'm guessing this is our high school. We got out of the car and since I had no idea where I was going I followed Eli he ran very fast towards a very big room. When Eli opened the door there were people working and acting.  
"Finally you're here" A girl with blonde hair said as she turned around to face me.  
"Becky I'm a director as much as you are and I had to take Clare to the hospital and talk to her because of the mess you made" Eli said looking at a girl that was named Becky.  
"Clare I am so sorry but, Eli probably didn't tell you anything about me, I'm Becky Baker" Becky said as she put her hand out in front of me.  
"Eli told me about you, don't worry he did" I told Becky as I looked at Eli.  
"Ok, well Eli and I have to get to work so you can go over there and watch" Becky said pointing to the other side of the stage.  
"Becky she can stand wherever she wants, as long as it's not on a table, a chair or on the stage" Eli told Clare as I walked over to Eli and stood against the table we were all leaning on and I had my head on his shoulder. Since I didn't know anyone except Becky and Eli there I wanted to go around and re-socializing. I walked over to a girl with glasses and longish hair.  
"Hey I'm Clare since I fell down the stairs this morning I forgot everyone so what's your name" I said to her.  
"Oh, I'm Imogen" Imogen said to me  
"Oh, ok well do you know who that is" I said pointing to a girl with long brown hair.  
"Oh, that's my girlfriend Fiona" Imogen told me. Fiona waved at me and Imogen, then Fiona stood up from the chair she was sitting in and walk towards us.  
"Hey Imogen and Clare, these costumes for the play are going to be amazing" Fiona said as she pointed at a sewing machine.  
"Ok, thanks for talking to me and I will remember you guys this time" I said to Fiona and Imogen as I walked over to Eli, I put my head back on his shoulder and me leaning against the table.  
"Tori, you have to act like how you would to Zig in this situation, act more in love with this person" Eli said as he pointed to a guy wearing a striped blue shirt and short brown almost black hair (like Eli's), he seemed about five foot maybe five foot and five inches. Eli looked down at his watch and told Becky something in her ear then she walk towards the door leaving the big room we were in.  
"Why did Becky leave" I asked Eli  
"She is going to tell the ice hockey team not to come into this room and that practice was over five minutes ago and that they have to go" Eli answered me. I started to feel drowsy but, I didn't want to say anything to Eli and interrupt him and his rehearsals. All of a sudden I couldn't breathe and I couldn't stand so I just collapsed to the floor. Everything started to turn blurry and soon everything was black and I couldn't see, the last words Eli said I could barely understand all I heard was Simpson.

our document here...


	3. Some people you shouldn't remember

**Clare's pov**

_I couldn't see much but what I could see looked like a memory. It was a memory of Eli, Becky, and me. All three of us where standing at the top of the stairs at Degrassi, I had just seen me flinch and then Eli kissed me on the lips. It was so sweet of Eli to kiss me but, then Becky pushed me down the stairs now I knew why Eli doesn't like Becky. Now I have a reason to hate Becky even more than Eli, way more than Eli actually. I am really going to tell her off when I wake up. No one could be madder at Becky than I was. She had caused problems with me and Eli. Just then the Background changed it was me still on the front steps of Degrassi and I was on the phone with someone, just then I found out who I was on the phone with, it was Eli and I was breaking up with him. So Eli and I are not a couple he just told me we were. _Just then I was shook to being awake and I quickly opened my eyes to see Eli's face all red and scared his hair was draping over his face, and his face was over my tense body.  
"Mr. Simpson she's awake" Eli said as a man with blonde hair and a red face appeared he was wearing a black suit.  
"Thank you Eli" Mr. Simpson said.  
"I'm ok I don't need this much attention I just fell" I told them as I sat up from the floor of the big room we were in. I couldn't even look at Eli the way I did before I fell my stomach began to get a cramp in my stomach and it wasn't the nervous one it was the one you got when you felt betrayed.  
"Eli, can you take me home" I asked him staring at the floor.  
"Sure anything" Eli said as he tried to kiss me but, I rejected the kiss. Soon we were in Eli's car we haven't talked about anything we only moved in silence. We had finally reached my house and as soon as we stopped I got out of the car and ran up to the front steps of my house. Once I entered my house I ran up the stairs and into my room slamming the door. I slammed my face into my pillow and I finally let the tears that Eli didn't see I put them into the pillow. I didn't want to return to school I didn't want to see Eli's face I didn't want to see Becky's face I just wanted to cry.  
"Hey, do you want to talk to someone?" A girl that had brown hair and blown eye's I remembered her from the hospital Eli called her Alli.  
"Sure." I said as I sat on my bed.  
"Now, tell Alli what happened?" Alli said as she sat on my bed giving me a hug.  
"I started…Eli…stairs…break up…crashes." I said as I began to cry again.  
"Clare I can't understand you" Alli said  
"I remembered me falling down the stairs at school and then I remembered me and Eli breaking up" I said continuing to cry intensively.  
"Clare, I am sorry you had to find out this way" Alli said as she gave me a hug and rubbing my arm.

**Alli's pov**

I didn't want Clare to be with Eli. So I had to come up with whatever to say to make her believe she was right even though she was wrong.  
"Well good news is you are a free women" I said to Clare as I stood up off of her bed.  
"Let's go on a walk to go celebrate your freedom" I told Clare as I pulled her off the bed and lead he down stairs.  
"Ok but, where are we going" Clare asked me as we walked out the front door.  
"We are going to this little café I know" I told Clare as we were passing Eli's house.  
"Clare!" I heard someone exclaim my name. It was Eli and he was running towards us.  
"Eli, leave" I tried to say looking at the ground.  
"Eli, you heard what she said so, leave!" I said standing in front of Clare and trying to make him leave.  
"I just want to know why she didn't talk to me for a while" Eli said  
"She knows what you did how you lied to her about being together with you" I said walking up to him.  
"What? I never broke up with her she broke up with me than asked me out." Eli said pointing at Clare.  
"She remembers that happening, stop lying!" Alli said walking away from Eli with Clare and Eli just standing there in front of his house. We walked up to The Dot and I saw Spinner, Holly J, and Peter (they were old friends of my brother). Me and Clare grabbed a table next to the window where it was all bright and warm. She and I sat down in a pair of seats across from each other. I had a Coffee and Clare had a hot chocolate. We talked about a couple of things and told her all about our past not mentioning the bad memories. We paid for our drinks and left, we then walked to her house I left her there since it was about 7:00 and it was a long walk home and Sav told me to walk back (I thought he was joking).

**Eli's pov**

What Alli had told me confused me for hours on end wondering what she ment by I was lying to Clare, I haven't lied to her anytime after the accident with me crashing Morty. I heard a knock on my front door of my parents' house and who was standing there shocked me completely.

**sorry this chapter is short hadn't had a lot of time to work on it**


	4. is it all better or a test?

_**Drew's pov**_  
For some reason I had to talk to Eli about what Alli did, and the only reason I know about it is because Alli told me she was going to do that and I thought since me and her are mutual friends I might as well tell Eli what was going on. I also wanted to tell him is because I would feel bad for Adam having to listen to Eli be sad again. I knocked on his door and when he opened it, it was priceless.  
"Drew what are you doing here" Eli said.  
"I'm here to tell you two things one, Alli is trying to break you and Clare up by lying to her and two, stop complaining about your problems to Adam" I said.  
"Why are you telling me this" Eli said.  
"Well both for the same reason, I guess I have to help out mutual friends and I don't what Adam to complain about it to me, even though Adam is a guy he still complains like a girl" I said as I hit Eli's arm.  
"Thanks and I'll tell him that" Eli said as he laughed and closed the door.

_**Clare's pov**_

It was noon it was a little later than what time I would normally get up but, I had to think some things through. I had to think about my memory and what I was going to do about it, last night I started to remember the memory had to do with Eli, it was a memory of Eli, Adam, and I in park looking place me and Eli were on a table reciting Shakespeare and then we kissed also Adam was video tapping it. Also I was thinking about what to do with the Eli situation should I listen to what Alli said she is my best friend, but Eli is nice and I don't think he would lie to me. My thinking was interrupted by a knock on my bedroom door. All I wanted to say was go away but I didn't want to be rude.  
"Come in" I said as I sat up with my back on the backboard. It was Eli; it would be Eli to come into my room at noon.  
"Sleepy much" Eli said as he came into my room and shut the door behind him.  
"Maybe a little" I said as Eli sat on my bed.  
"A little? Clare your hair is a mess and you're still in your pj's" Eli said as he laughed a little.  
"Eli what are you doing here" I asked. At first he was shocked but then he knew what I ment.  
"What Alli is saying isn't true we did break up but that was a while ago we got back together not a long time ago it was at a party so I would say a couple of weeks." Eli said.  
"I ment in my room at noon" I said as I giggled.  
"Oh, I came to see you so you know we could hang out it is Saturday anyways so let's do something you know maybe go to The Dot or maybe go to that beautiful place I showed you" Eli said.  
"Ok, I want to go to the beautiful place but let me get dressed first" I said as I got out of my bed and pushed Eli towards the door. Once I got Eli out of my room I closed the curtains and got changed into jeans and a t-shirt that said Degrassi high school. I grabbed my Converse that were blue and slipped them on.  
"Ready" I said as I opened my door to find Eli starring at me happily.  
"Let's go" Eli said as he grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs.  
"Mom I'm leaving with Eli" I screamed as I walked out the door so she couldn't respond.  
"You going bad with me" Eli said.  
"No just not following the rules the way I normally do" I said as Eli's phone rang and so did mine. For me it was Alli but for him I guess it was Adam. Alli said she knew where I was and who I was with. I looked around and I couldn't see her but she could see me and that's all that mattered. I quickly hung up on Alli and Eli quickly hung up on Adam. Me and Eli got into his car and drove away to a place where Eli and I couldn't be followed by Alli and Adam.  
"I liked your ringtone by the way" Eli said not taking his eyes off of the road.  
"You heard it, what is it and who is it by" I asked.  
"Roger Rabbit by Sleeping with Sirens" Eli said.  
"Well I like your ringtone too" I said.  
"What was it and who was it" Eli said.  
"Do It Now Remember It Later by Sleeping with Sirens" I said.  
"So I guess were both fans of them" Eli said.  
"I guess but, I'm a bigger fan" I said mockingly.  
"Oh, no way I am and were here" Eli said getting out of the car.  
"Oh, trying to change the subject Elijah" I asked mockingly. Eli stopped moving when I said his full first name.  
"Oh now your gonna get it blue eyes" Eli said as he ran towards me.  
"No" I said as I ran away from him. Since he was faster than me it didn't take him a long time before he caught up to me and pined me to the ground on my back. His hands were pinning my arms down and his legs were pinning my legs down.  
"So whats my name" Eli said as I was laughing like crazy.  
"Elijah" I said. He got mad in a cute way. He began to tickle me as I escaped him and ran away once again and ran right to the lake and tried to stop but it was too late I fell right into the pond. I heard a muffled scream from Eli; I couldn't really hear him since I was under the water. All of a sudden there was a splash in the water all I saw was Eli swimming to me. He pulled me to the surface of the water but not out of the water.  
"I know you wanted to disobey the rules but going swimming was not what I had in mind" Eli said. I began laughing for only a moment before me and Eli locked eyes and kissed. It was so cute and cheesy like in the movies how the people who are going to fall in love always stare at each other but, I like cheesy romantic stuff.


	5. which side?

(Still Clare's pov)  
After we just kissed, me and Eli got out of the pond. Eli went over to his car and got us towels. I wonder why he has towels in his car. After a couple of minutes we dried off and he took me home with some casual conversations as soon as I got home I changed into dry pj's and went to bed.  
Later I woke up and I checked my phone and it was seven thirty and it wasn't Sunday it was Monday. I SLEPT FOR TWO DAYS!? I got out of bed and quickly got dressed into a skirt and a nice long sleeved shirt. After I got dressed I went to eat breakfast and at this point it was eight. I had to start hurrying up if I want to talk to anyone when I get to Degrassi. I quickly went up stairs brushed my teeth and grabbed my backpack and phone. I checked for any new messages and I had three new texts. Two of them were from Alli and one was from Eli.  
Eli: Hey want to hang out today at The Dot, the park, or the beautiful place?  
Alli: I saw who you were with and why were you with him? Remember he lied!  
Alli: TEXT ME CLARE BEAR!  
I was about to text back when I remember I'll see both of them in a couple of minutes. I quickly ran to my bike and rode to Degrassi on my bike. In a couple of minutes I was at the bike rack at Degrassi parking my bike when I look to see a hearse and Eli nowhere in sight but I see Alli coming towards me. Great.  
"Hi Al-" I began to say but I got off from Alli.  
"Clare are you already back together with him after lying to you I have known you for years and I know you hate liars" Alli said.  
"Nice to see you to Alli and no I'm not back together with him I'm still debating it, yesterday he showed up at my house and I wanted to hang out with him and we might have kissed" I said as I finished locking up my bike and walked away from Alli quite fast.  
"What! You're not being serious are you about the kiss!" Alli said. Somehow that's the only part of what I said that she paid any attention to.  
"Alli I'll talk to you in gym about this but I have to go find Eli so he can help me find my locker and I found my combination in my agenda" I said as I walked away and into the Degrassi. It was full of people and I started walking and not long after I walked into the building there Eli was.  
"Hey Eli I was looking for you-" I started to say when I was cut off by Eli.  
"When aren't you looking for me" Eli said.  
"Never" I jokingly said.  
"Ouch" Eli said. I smiled  
"Anyways I was looking for you so you can help me find my locker" I said.  
"You locker is right over here" Eli said as he walked over to a set of lockers, the lockers were about a foot taller than me.  
"Thank you and I and fun on Saturday" I said as I opened my locker using the combination in my agenda.  
"So did I, want to do it again after school" Eli asked as I grabbed my books out of my locker and put them in my bag and closed my locker.  
"Maybe I have to talk to Adam about some things first" I said.  
"Like what" Eli said.  
"Our situation" I said as Eli raised his eyebrows.  
"What do you mean by our situation" Eli asked  
"Well I don't know if were together or not together even though we kissed and I don't know if you're lying to me" I said as I started walking to my first class on my schedule.  
"We'll talk about this later" Eli said as he walked to his first class. I saw him walk away fast and with his fist clenched. The first two periods were boring now I have Gym then Lunch then English and then finally FREEDOM! I just went into the locker room and changed into my gym clothes and as soon as I left the locker room there was Alli.  
"So you never answered my question, are you seriously telling me you kissed Eli after he lied to you" Alli asked.  
"Well here is a summary of what happened: I woke up, remembered stuff, Eli came into my room at noon, you called me, we went to a beautiful place, I called him Elijah, he chased me, pinned me to the ground, I escaped, I ran and fell into a pond, he brought me to the surface of the pond, we locked eyes, and then we kissed" I said as Alli was stretching also while she was in awe of what happened.  
"Clare!" Alli exclaimed.  
"What, it was harmless we kissed and I think I made Eli mad at me any ways" I said as we walked outside and started to do laps around the track field. After I said that me and Alli didn't talk for the rest of the day.  
Now it was lunch time and I decided to sit with Adam since I had to talk to him. I hope I don't make him mad so far I've made everyone else mad. As soon as I got my food I located Adam and sat next to him.  
"Hey Clare whats the occasion" Adam said.  
"What do you mean" I asked being a little confused  
"Well me and you haven't talked in a while since you usually sit with Eli or Alli" Adam said as he took a bit out of his sandwich.  
"Well two reasons one I wanted to sit here and two because I needed advice" I said as I looked into Adams brown puppy dog eyes.  
"Oh, and what advice do you need from me" Adam said with a mouth full of food.  
"This is going to sound crazy but, do you think I should stay with Eli" I asked. As I said that Adam's eyes widened and he started chocking on his food.  
"Are you ok" I asked.  
"Yea but why are asking that" Adam asked.  
"Well Alli tells me that he broke up with me and using my accident to make it seem like we never broke up and Me and Eli kind of kissed yesterday and I don't know if I should believe Eli or Alli" I said as Adam was in awe.  
"Well what do you think" Adam asked. Really Adam if I knew what to think do think I would ask you about it.  
"Adam I don't know what to think anymore if I did do you think I would have came to you for advice" I asked.  
"No I don't mean like that I mean like do you want to be with Eli" Adam said.  
"Yes but I can't date a liar and someone who I can't trust" I said as I took a bite of the school's lunch that I bought. It was nasty looking but tasted pretty good. I was eating pizza it was super melted with three different types of cheese and it was all burnt.  
"Well hang out with Eli and see how it goes then make up your mind" Adam said as he threw his trash away.  
"If he isn't mad at me anymore" I mumbled.  
"Clare what did you do" Adam asked.  
"Well he asked me if I wanted to hang out today and I said maybe but I had to talk to you about me and his situation" I said feeling guilty.  
"Next period I'll talk to him and if he'll go I'll tell him you said yes" Adam said as we got up from our seats.  
"Thanks" I said as I threw out my trash and picked up my backpack and started walking out in the hallway to see Alli and Eli talking, wait not even talking more like screaming at each other. Apparently they knew I was there because as soon as I saw them they saw me and stopped screaming at each other and Eli walked away to his next class which was my next class. I didn't rush to catch up with him since I assumed he was mad. I took my time getting to English class and once I got there I stood in the doorway looking at Eli sitting at his desk, at the time Eli was the only one in the class room. He looked so sweet and alone. I then entered the classroom and sat in my normal seat behind Eli, not long after I did Ms. Dawes and the rest of the students entered including Adam.  
"Now class since we are learning Shakespeare, who knows any of his plays" said. Not many kids raised their hands only Adam, Eli, Skylar, and I did.  
"Now how many of you can explain how some of the characters connect to each other or summarize it" asked. Now only Adam, Eli and I raised our hands.  
" OK, Clare whats the connection or the summary of one of his plays" asked.  
"I like a midsummer night's dream, and the connection is that there are two girls Helena and Hermia two boys Demetrius and Lysander. Hermia loves Lysander and Lysander loves Hermia but, Demetrius loves both Helena and Hermia, also Helena loves Demetrius. Demetrius used to date Helena but, then he met Helena's friend Hermia and abandoned Helena making herself conscious about her looks" I said with looking very impressed.  
"Very good Clare, anyone else" She announced as I smiled. I turned to see Eli raise his hand.  
"Yes Eli" She said.  
"Romeo and Juliet" Eli said as Adam lowered his hand.  
"A normal pick but go on" She said as Eli cleared his voice.  
"It was a tragic love story between two families and they met one night at a party and shared love at first sight and then informed they were enemies then the secretly dated. The parents said they were not allow to see each other and the priest told Juliet that she could drink a liquid that would make her appear dead. Then she had a funeral and Romeo's best friend saw and he told Romeo that Juliet was dead and so Romeo went to see her after the funeral to see her dead then she woke up after he took the poison and then she killed herself after Romeo died" Eli said.  
"Pretty good summary now class we have five minutes left so you can talk freely amongst yourselves" said as she sat at her desk texting someone. Since no one sat in front of Eli Adam went to talk to Eli about who knows what. Adam gave me a nudge and so I tapped on Eli's shoulder and he quickly turned around.  
"Yes Edwards" Eli said as he faced me.  
"I was wondering would you like to go to the beautiful place again" I asked.  
"Sure and I'm driving we are not walking" Eli said as Adam walked to his seat.  
"Ok, I'll text you when I'm ready" I said. The bell just rang and me and Eli were walking out of Degrassi once I got to the bike rack Eli walked to his car and got in and started to blast the music. I quickly unlocked my bike and started to chase the hearse until I had to take the street to my house. As soon as I got home I ran upstairs and ran into my room and got changed into a blue v-neck shirt with some black jeans I also changed into some flats they were gray. I also grabbed a head band and put in on my head and grabbed my phone and text Eli to meet me outside my house. I yelled to mom that I was going to hang out with Eli and left as soon as I did I sat on the steps leading up to my house as soon as I exited the house. I did wait long until I saw Eli's car pull up. I stood up from the steps and ran to his can and entered the car. The song Knives and pens by Black Veil Brides was playing. The only reason I know that song is because it was on a mix C.D Eli gave me of songs that would remind me of him. I listened to the CD a couple of days ago and it made me think of him.  
"So where to" Eli said as he lowered the music.


	6. Time to decide

**Please review to tell me if i mess up in ways such as having a problem and solving it to fast or messed up grammar. i think your going to love this chapter!  
**(Still Clares' pov)  
"Anywhere" I said as I buckled in.  
"Well then I chose and since I chose you have to get a swimsuit" Eli said.  
"Are you serious" I said.  
"Well you don't HAVE to but I would think you would want one instead of swimming in…" Eli said but I cut him off.  
"Fine I'll go get one" I said as I unbuckled and left the car. As I left I could hear Eli turn the music up. Once I got up the stairs to my house I opened it to go inside to see my mom in the kitchen. She looked mad but for once not at me, I saw her yelling at Jake. I ran upstairs but still listened to their conversation.  
"Glenn will deal with you about smoking when he gets home- and take you damn skates off" Helen said.  
"Yes ma'am" Jake said as he followed me up the stairs with his skates off. I was almost to my room when I heard my mom from downstairs.  
"Clare, can you come down here for a minute?" Helen asked.  
"Yes, ma'am" I said as I let Jake pass me and I went back downstairs.  
"Where are you going" Helen asked.  
"To a pool or a beach" I said.  
"With whom" She asked. I know if I told her I was going with Eli she would never let me go.  
"With…Eli…b-but Alli will be there" I lied mom looked at me like she was disappointed with me.  
"You know how I feel about Eli but," she started to say.  
"But…" I said looking excited about what she had to say.  
"But since you're not a little girl anymore you can go" She said as my eyes lit up and I hugged her. I quickly ran upstairs and put the first bathing suit I found on. It was a black tikini. I then put my clothes over it since I didn't want to wear just a bathing suit and I grabbed a bag and put a towel and a brush in it. I ran downstairs again and hugged mom one more time and left the house and went straight to Eli's car.  
"In a rush are we?" Eli asked as I closed the car door and fastened my seat belt.  
"No, just happy and excited" I said as I listen closely to the song now it was in the middle of BlessTheFalls' song called Hey, Baby Here's That Song You Wanted. This song was also on the mixed CD. Eli started the car as I started to sing.  
"Maybe tonights no different  
rearrange the pieces  
like it's all we know  
it's all we know maybe" I sang as Eli stared to laugh as he was driving.  
"What so funny and I know this is the mixed CD" I commented.  
"Nothing I'm laughing at a memory that happened a long time ago" Eli said looking at the road and then at me for a couple of seconds and then back on the road.  
"And I wow you actually listened to the mixed CD" He said in shock.  
"Yea I did and I actually liked it and some songs were different than others than I thought you would listen to" I said picking my favorite song on the CD.  
"Like which one exactly" He said. I put on a song called The Call by Regina Spektor. He looked at me wordless.  
"Yea, this one I really like and was shocked it was on here" I said as I started to sing again.  
"It started out as a feeling  
which then grew into a hope  
which then turned into quiet thought  
which then turned into a quiet word  
and then that word grew louder and louder  
'till it was a battle cry  
I'll come back when you call me  
no need to say goodbye" I sang. I stopped because once again Eli was laughing and I looked outside it was a sunset outside. It was so beautiful I looked at Eli and he was smiling and I looked out the window again.  
"It's beautiful and we can get closer since we're here" Eli said I looked at him before leaving the car I kissed him on lips. It was a quick peck on the lips more than an actual kiss. I then left the car and ran to the sandy beach and once I reached a spot I started taking off my shirt, shoes, jeans, and accessories. Now I was only wearing my bathing suit I then left my bag where my clothes where on the floor. I looked behind me to see Eli in just a pair of swim trunks. _He looked so hot shirtless wait I can't think like this I don't know if me and him aren't or are together I already kissed him and now I think he looks hot?!_  
"Like I said it looks beautiful" Eli said as we entered the water. It wasn't cold but, it wasn't super warm water. The water was perfect; since it was perfect I sat there just watching the sun go down; Eli sat down with me.  
"Your right, for once this is beautiful" I said looking at the pair of green eyes sitting next to me.  
"And guess what" I said leaning in about to kiss Eli.  
"What" Eli said closing his eyes getting ready to kiss me.  
"Got ya" I said splashing Eli with water.  
"This time you're dead for sure" Eli replied splashing me.  
"Sure about that Elijah" I said as Eli's eyes widened and stopped moving.  
"One again you're dead" Eli said as he ran after me. Once he caught me he grabbed me and we both went under the water. We were only underwater for a moment. Once we were above the water I quickly opened my eyes and rubbed my eyes so no water went in them. Once I was done rubbing my eyes I looked at Eli and he was looking at me. I looked at the sunset and it was gone; the sun was set. The water was so black I couldn't see anything.  
"There's going to be a campfire soon" Eli said.  
"Really how do you know" I asked.  
"There's a campfire every Monday about this time right over there" Eli said pointing over to a little cave near rocks. This is so romantic of Eli. Did he plan this to be romantic or did he just want to have fun? I looked over at Eli into his Green Eyes I lean in again this time for real not a joke and Eli did the same he leaned in and closed his eyes and so did I. Once our lips locked it was like sparks flying or fireworks. So we were making out in the pitch black water. This is so romantic; so far this is the romantic experience I've had with Eli since the accident. This is also the longest time we've kissed and fully made out in water. I started to smile since this was romantic, sweet, and because I wanted to.  
"So I guess this means were together" Eli said putting his forehead against mine.  
"I guess" I said as Eli started to laugh in a good way and smile.  
"Your hair is flat for once I haven't seen it like that for a while" Eli said as he started playing with my hair.  
"Yea its wet so it's gonna be flat" I said as I played with his hair. All of a sudden I heard my phone ring from the pile where I left my clothes and I heard a voice.  
"Hey Eli were gonna start the fire soon want to help" a man said.  
"No thanks maybe next time" Eli said as the man shook his head and went into the cave.  
"Who was that" I asked as Eli turned his hear to face me.  
"No one just my friend Marco" Eli said.  
"Who was the girl with him, his girlfriend?" I asked as Eli looked into the water and then back at me.  
"The girl is Ellie and they aren't dating since Marco's gay" Eli said. I felt so bad for assuming they were dating.  
"Oh, sorry I didn't know" I said.  
"Why are you saying sorry some people think the same thing but, now you know so when we hang out with them you won't embarrass yourself" Eli said giving me that smirk I absolutely love.  
"Thanks for telling me and I think we should get out since the fire's started and so I can check who called me and if it's my mom were dead. We stood up going to the pile where our stuff was I grabbed my towel and Eli's towel. Once I grabbed his towel I thought of running but, to be nice I handed him his towel. I quickly checked who called me but, it wasn't a call it was a text from mom she said be home soon. So I simply texted back; ok be home in about an hour since it was a nine minute drive.  
Eli was at the campfire laughing having a great time so I walked over there to join.  
**I loved the season finally did any of you?**


	7. Author's noteSORRY NOTE!

**sorry haven't wrote in a while im almost done typing the new chapter IT'S LONG. Sorry once again my computers internet has been messed up so !**


	8. After the decision pt 1!

_**Hey guys sorry for not posting i have an audition coming up for creative writing! Yay! So i will post less until my story's (4) are done. Boo :( ! So here's a chapter for now and an awesome announcement at the end!  
**_Eli's pov  
"Hey Clare this is Ellie and Marco" I said as Clare shook their hands and sat down.  
"Hey, so Eli here tells us you go to Degrassi with him" Ellie mentioned.  
"Yea, I'm his rock" She replied. Clare's right she is my rock; she's helped me through so much.  
"That's so sweet" Ellie said.  
"Thanks" Clare replied.  
"So did you guys go to Degrassi" Clare asked.  
"Yea we were best friends and still are best friends" Marco answered.  
"Um Eli, I have to tell you that my mom texted me that I have to be home soon" Clare mentioned.  
"Ok, so I'll take you home in a couple of minutes" I replied as she gave me a peck on my cheek.  
"Thanks" Clare said.  
"Also Eli told us that you were an intern for the interpreter" Marco said.  
"I used to but I got fired for the wrong reasons" Clare said as she looked at the ground.  
"Is it ok if I ask what reasons" Ellie asked.  
"Clare you don't have to answer" I whispered into her ear.  
"It's ok I have to get past this" She said.  
"I worked with Asher Shostak" Clare began to say.  
"That's huge" Ellie said.  
"Yea and he accused me of sexually harassing him when he harassed me" She finished.  
"Wow I'm so sorry" Ellie said.  
"It's OK it wasn't your fault" She replied. After she said that we said our goodbyes and left.  
"They were nice" Clare stated.  
"Yea" I commented. We quickly walked over to where our stuff was and brought it to my car. Once I got to the car I slipped my shirt on.  
"So how'd you meet them" Clare asked. I knew she was going to ask this.  
"I came here on the night Julia dumped me so I could get all of my emotions out, and at one point I screamed and it scared Ellie so she came to me and asked me what was wrong and I told her so now I tell them everything" I answered as I started the car so I could take Clare home. At first she wanted to pick the song so I let her there was no use in fighting over a song that would be changed soon enough. For a while we just talked and joked around.  
"Were here" I said as I parked my car in front of Clare's house.  
"Aw and just when I was about to play the country music on my phone" She moaned.  
"What" I asked. I did not want to listen to country music.  
"I'm kidding" She said as she left my car.  
"Bye" I said as she turned around.  
"Bye" She replied as she gave me a kiss before walking off swiftly and gracefully like she always does that's one of the reason's I love her.  
_**I hoped you guys liked it rest of this chapter will be put up today or tomorrow also i am doing a collaboration with another writer! We are working on Eclare story and it will be up soon, I hope! it is with Littlemissartsi and you should really read her story it's really good also we agreed that the story will be on both of our accounts!**_


	9. After the decision pt 2!

**_Make sure to check out me and Littlemissartsi's degrassi eclare fanfiction only on her profile!_**  
Clare's pov  
_Tonight was an amazing night with Eli! Eli made it so amazing. He was so sweet with his words, the way we joked around but, the thing that made it amazing was that he was being himself. Once people get past his appearance he's so funny and sweet, another thing I like about him is that he treats me with respect and treats me like a princess. Over all he's just an amazing boyfriend. _  
"Clare, honey could come down here for a minute" She asked from downstairs as I walked downstairs.  
"Yes mom" I asked so not to wake Jake and Glen as they were passed out on the couch from watching what I assumed to be football. Even after her yelling for me to come downstairs they didn't wake up. _They must be heavy sleepers_.  
"Eli's parents called" She began to say as my smile faded. Now I was worried what they called about. _Did he get hurt? Where his parents mad at me for something! I can't even remember his parents!_  
"About?" I asked still worried about why they called.  
"They want to meet me so, tomorrow it looks like the Goldsworthy's will be dining with us tomorrow night." She stated as my face lit up and hugged her.  
"Mom I will make sure they will be on their best behavior especially Eli and I bet he will make sure his parents are in check" I smiled as I let go of her and ran upstairs but, before I got to my room.  
"Clare, you and Eli will be present before and during the dinner and I just want to say good night" She added as I was confused for a moment._ What about after the dinner?  
_"What about after dinner?" I asked as she smiled.  
"I'll let you and Eli have some time on your own" I smiled since I was so happy my mom trusted Eli.  
"Thank you mom and good night" I thanked as I walked upstairs and closed my door and jumped into bed excited for tomorrow.

Next day

I walked down stairs with a giant smile on my face as I was dressed in a blue and black shirt that overlapped with my dark blue jeans and I was wearing grey flats on my feet. Before I left to go to school mom told me that Glen wouldn't be able to come to dinner because he had work. _He's been working a lot lately. I really don't like him but, I don't think my mom can go through another cheating husband._ I quickly left but, before I could even take five steps out the front door there was Eli and his hearse, Morty. He is so sweet for driving me to school but, he's going to spoil me so much one day that I'm going to expect this.  
"You know one of these day's you're going to spoil me rotten" I joked as he just smiled.  
"Not possible" he argued as he held open the car door open for me as I sat inside the car.  
"How so" I asked.  
"Because I'm not spoiling you and if it's me doing it then it's only making you sweeter not more sour" he stated.  
"Oh so your saying I'm sour" I joked again trying to sound mad as his face froze thinking a was seriously mad at him.  
"Oh no, Clare I didn't mean it like that I ment…that" He began to say and stopped when I started laughing.  
"Eli, I was joking now let's go or were going to be late and we wouldn't want that" I added as he slid across Morty's hood. _Impressive._ Eli then opened his car door and sat in his seat as he turned on the car. Since I was in the passenger seat I turned to a station I know would annoy Eli so I could see him be mad. To be honest his trying-to-be-mad-at-you-face is really funny and cute. I quickly changed it to a station once I heard a song I loved, I don't know if Eli hates it but, I love it so I'm playing it. It was the song: "Wherever you go" by: Ron Pope.  
"Cause when the daylight bends, I'll follow you  
and if the pavement ends, I'll drive it off the road  
when the daylight bends, I'll follow you wherever you go" I sang as Eli just smiled as he would take a glance at me and then the road and repeat. After two minutes the song was coming to a finish.  
"Cause when the daylight bends, I'll follow you  
and if the pavement ends, I'll drive it off the road  
when the daylight bends, I'll follow you wherever you go  
Wherever you go  
Wherever you go  
Wherever you go" I finished as I turned to Eli who was parked outside of Degrassi and just smiling as I began to blush.  
"That was really good" He complimented.  
"No it wasn't" I mumbled as he leaned in and kissed me I quickly brought my hand to his and intertwined our fingers and as he put my arm around my waist and brought me closer. Well as close as we could get being buckled in and being in a car and all. We quickly separated once we heard a knock on the car window we looked at who knocked on the window and only to see Adam. Me and Eli quickly unbuckled as I could still feel a blush on my cheeks. Once we unbuckled our seat belts and left his car to see Adam standing there at this point leaning on the school building Eli and I quickly joined him.  
"Clare I'm not joking you were really good" He continued to compliment me as my cheeks turned redder than before.  
"Aw cute, now I have news to tell you" Adam said as her started to smile.  
"Wait is it the news you told me the other day" I asked as I began to smile like crazy and raise my eyebrows, Eli was just confused which was cute and funny.  
"No but," Adam began to say but he was interrupted by Eli.  
"What news did I miss that Clare knows about" he asked as I began to laugh because Adam knew he was in a little trouble with Eli.  
"I'll tell you later but, let me tell you my news" Adam exclaimed almost yelled to be honest it scared me a little.  
"Okay tell it" I replied as grabbed onto Eli's hand.  
"Okay, I have a girlfriend" He exclaimed happily.  
"Oh, my gosh Adam that's awesome" I said as I gave Adam a hug.  
"Now we can double date and we would all have a great time, I bet me and her would be great friends" I added.  
"Um…Clare that wouldn't be a great idea" He said as he scratched the back of his head.  
"Why it's not Becky is it" Eli asked as Adam continued to scratch his head but, now he was looking at the ground saying nothing.  
"Eli, don't be mad" I begged.  
"Please don't be mad Eli and besides I know you hate her but, she feels really bad about what happened and she keeps beating herself up for it also Eli even if you are mad it's not going to change anything I like Becky" Adam chimed in as Eli ran his fingers through his black hair.  
"I know Adam but, I can't help but, be mad since she almost killed Clare and she made Clare forget about me and you and everything" Eli exclaimed trying to sound as calm as he could.  
"Eli but, I didn't die now he was happy for us when we got together now we have to be happy for him" I added as Eli walked next to me again and started to hold my hang again.  
"Ok, I'm happy for you and Becky but, just telling you I am not double dating with you guys" Eli added as Adam laughed.  
"Dude I wouldn't want to go on a double date with you guys, you two kiss too much and me and Becky would just end up leaving" Adam joked as Eli and I laughed as I began to hear heals against the cement. Automatically I knew it was Alli.  
"Sorry guy's I need to steal Clare from you" Alli said as she pulled me away as Eli released my hand, automatically I missed the presence of his hand. We were a couple of feet away from Adam and Eli but, far enough where they couldn't hear us.  
"Alli, what are you doing" I asked confused for a second when I realized why she pulled me over here.  
"If you're going to lecture me about Eli again" I began to say but Alli cut me off.  
"I'm not but, some old students are coming back tomorrow" She blurted as my face lit up.  
"That means Darcy could come back" I exclaimed happily.  
"Yeah she is but, that means also other people are coming back to" she added.  
"Alli, I know you don't want to be with your brother sometimes but you're going to have to deal with him" I comforted as I put my hand on her shoulder.  
"That means Holly J is coming back" She added as my face stayed the same and I took my hand off of her shoulder.  
"So" I asked as I shrugged my shoulders.  
"The vibrator" she clued as I began to giggle.  
"Alli that was such a long time ago" I replied trying to control my giggles as I remembered the vibrator going off in my bag soon Alli began laughing with me. We turned to see Eli walking towards us.  
"Not talking about me are you" He asked.  
"Maybe" I answered.  
"Well we should go because we're going to be late" He added. I looked over Eli's shoulder and saw that Adam disappeared, he probably went inside.  
"Let's go" I agreed as I put my hand in his as Eli and I ran into the building with Alli following behind us. I quickly let go of his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek as I ran to my history class as he and Alli ran to their separate classes. Once I entered my class I saw everyone look at me.  
" so nice of you to join us please take your seat" The teacher suggested.  
"Thank you" I replied as I took my seat next to my friend Cassie I still remember her even though I hardly remember most things from my past, I can remember her. As soon as I sat down I mouthed a quick hello to her as she mouthed one back. For the rest of class it was just the basic review. Ever since Alli told me that old student are coming back I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face just to think Darcy could come back, I barely remember her though but, of what I do remember of her she seems so nice. The bell just rang as I stood up and walked out of my history class when I saw Eli and I quickly walked over to Cassie to tell her I'll talk to her later but I had to go.  
"It's ok Clare just go I have to go with my boyfriend too" She said as Cassie put on her shoulder bag as I was shocked.  
"Tell me, tell me, tell me please who you're dating already" I asked.  
"Sorry Clare I don't kiss and tell after one day" she answered.  
"Please" I asked politely.  
"Fine I'll tell you at lunch, maybe me and him will sit with you at lunch" She asked as she fixed her leather jacket and dark red teased hair.  
"How do I look" She asked.  
"Good and me" I asked but before she could answer I felt arms go around my waist from behind me. I knew it was Eli.  
"Amazing" Eli answered as he kissed my temple.  
"I'll let you guys have 'you' time" Cassie implied as she fixed her lip gloss. She was implying that it was me and Eli's kissing time.  
"See you at lunch and I'm expecting an answer" I playfully demanded as she shrugged and walked out the door.  
"What was that about" he asked as I turned to face him.  
"Nothing also have a fun French class I have to go to gym" I answered as I tried to walk away but, was pulled back to Eli by, Eli.  
"Forgetting something" he asked.  
"Not that I can think of" I answered jokingly.  
"Then you're not leaving till you remember" he replied.  
"Come on Eli I'm going to be late let me go" I demanded not joking anymore.  
"Ok, you can go" he said as he let go of me and took his seat at the back of the room.  
"Thank you, and here you go" I thanked him as I kissed him as I sat on his desk then after a few brief seconds I broke our kiss and then ruffled his hair and left quickly heading towards gym. Once I reached the gym I quickly changed into my gym clothes and headed out to the volleyball court.  
" just in time please join 's team" coach instructed as I walked over to the team with Katie on it. I remember her from seeing Jake bring her over so many times. We had fun playing Volleyball until Alli fell and sprained her ankle in high heels. I don't even know why she wouldn't just sit out. She always told me she hate having to wear sneakers. So since she sprained her ankle Jenna and I took her to the nurse. Alli was told she had to stay in there for the rest of the day. Well the nurse said she could leave but, only if she wore sneakers for a while and Alli wasn't letting that happen. Now it was lunch time or as Alli calls it "my Eli time". Which is almost right, today it's me, Eli, Adam, and Maybe Cassie and her new boyfriend's time? I quickly bought my lunch and went outside where me and Adam and Eli usually sit or at least that's what they told me. I looked through the tables until I found them sitting at a table in the shade.  
"Hey you guys" I greeted as I set my lunch tray next to Eli's. Once I sat down Adam was facing me and Eli had his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.  
"So how was science class" Eli asked.  
"Boring" Adam answered.  
"How was Gym class with Alli" Adam asked as explained how Alli twister her ankle.  
"That must've hurt I remember my bad Volleyball experience, it almost broke my nose" Adam replied.  
"I remember that" Eli replied as he high fived Adam.  
"You were being such a badass fighting a volleyball and then you lost" Eli joked as they both laughed.  
"You guys, there is a question that still remains" I stated as Eli and Adam were both confused.  
"Eli, how was French class" I asked as he smirked.  
"Good I had a French exam" he answered and after he did we kiss. For a moment we forgot Adam was there at one point he groaned so loud we broke our kiss.  
"Guys just wanted to tell you I'm still here and this is one of the reasons a double date wouldn't be the best idea and also I'm gonna go sit over there with Becky" He stated as he stood up and walked away so we couldn't protest.  
"So hangout after school today" He asked.  
"Sorry I can't because I have guest coming over" I answered sounding disappointed.  
"Who" he asked completely clueless.  
"You and your parents" I whined.  
"Oh yeah" He remembered as he laughed.  
"Eli, you have to be serious about this and your parents have to be well behaved" I explained.  
"They will and I'll make sure my dad doesn't bring up the spending-the-night-at-my-house-with-no-spare-room thing again" he answered. _What was he talking about? I'll just ask him later._  
"Clare, I love you and I will do anything to make sure your mom likes my family just as much as they'll like yours" He explained as he gave me a peck on my lips and hugged me.  
"Good and I love you too also, my dad won't be there tonight he has to work late" I replied as soon as we let go of each other I saw Cassie walk over to us.  
"Hey Clare, can I sit here" she asked me as she pointed to the spot where Adam was sitting.  
"Sure go ahead and where is you so-called boyfriend" I asked as she sat down across from me.  
"Oh he's sitting with his friends" she answered as she looked at Eli then to me.  
"Oh sorry this is my old friend Cassie and Cassie this is Eli my boyfriend" I introduced them.  
"You mean "The Eli" the ever so special Eli" she asked as my cheeks turned into a soft pink.  
"The one and only" he answered as he saw me blushing he started to smile.  
"Such an honor to meet you Clare texts me about you all the time" Cassie bragged as my cheeks changed into a bright red.  
"She does, what does she say about me" he asked as looked at my face getting redder by the second.  
"Well there is so many things she says about you" She began to say.  
"She tells me how sweet you are and what you guys do she even texted me last night about your date, it sounded so cute" She finished as my face was glowing hot red.  
"Ok, Cassie you can stop now" I suggested.  
"Fine" she mumbled.  
"I knew it" Eli blurted.  
"You knew what" I asked with both me and Cassie having a confused look on our faces.  
"That you obsess over me like you obsess over Logan Lerman" he answered.  
"I don't obsess over him I'm just simply a fan" I answered.  
"Sure you don't just like how you don't obsess over One Direction" He argued with a smug look on his face.  
"I don't and I obsess over them like you're obsessed with Dead hand" I answered.  
"Okay we both simply just fans" He answered as I looked over to Cassie as she just smiled.  
"You guys are so cute my boyfriends one year younger than me and he's never this sweet" she sighed.  
"Wait, is your boyfriend in a band" he asked as Cassie nodded.  
"Yeah, he's in Whisper Hug his name is Zig, do you know him" she asked.  
"Yeah, he's in the play but on Friday he was with Tori" he stated.  
"He said they broke up on Saturday, I can't believe I've been here for two days and I already have a boyfriend" She giggled as I looked around to see everyone leaving.  
"Cute Cassie but, we gotta go or we'll all be late" I announced as I got up and started to walk to the building. Once Eli caught up to me he grabbed onto my hand, so now were holding hands walking into English class. Once we got there no one was there so we just went to our seats and sat there in silence.  
"Obsessed" he mumbled as he turned to face me.  
"Am not! You're obsessed" I argued as he raised an eyebrow.  
"Really what am I obsessed with" he asked.  
"Me and how couldn't you be" I asked feeling so full of myself now.  
"Maybe a little and because you're so sweet and so beautiful" he answered.  
"Good answer" I stated as we kissed.  
" and no PDA" stated.  
"Sorry" we both mumbled as Eli tuned around so he was facing the front of the room.  
"See not everyone approves of your PDA" Adam said as he took his seat next to me. Not long after Adam took his seat everyone else started to take their seats.  
"Okay class quiet down" began. _No one was talking. We're already quiet!  
_"I looked at your last test and I promised if you all did really I let you do whatever you want in class today and it turns out that you guys can do whatever you want because you all go above a C" said as she took a seat at her desk.  
"So hangout later" Adam asked as he turned to face me.  
"Sorry we can't we have plans" I answered as Eli wiggled his eye brows.  
"Oh, those kind of plans I totally get it" Adam jokingly said.  
"EW, not those kinds of plans, him and his family are having dinner at my house" I corrected Adam as I slapped both of them on the arm. Adam found it funny.  
"Wow violent you know some people call this abuse" Eli replied.  
"If you weren't my boyfriend and I had no reason to hit you then it would be abuse" I corrected him.  
"Details, details" He joked.  
"So Eli, whatcha gonna do to impress Clare's parents" Adam asked.  
"I don't know make sure Cece and Bullfrog behave and bring flowers" He answered.  
"Eli, you show all of your good qualities so Clare's mom and dad like you but, you really need to impress Clare's mom" Adam said as I nodded.  
"Trust me who couldn't be impressed by this and I'll show her how much I love Clare and how much we love each other and show her that I have goals like going to NYU" he replied as he looked at me when he started talking about love then we kissed and then stopped kissing when Adam started talking.  
"Aw cute now guys you'll have plenty of time for that later also I'm gonna go over there" he said as he left me and Eli.  
"Eli, I'm scared about the dinner" I whispered into Eli's ear.  
"Why" he asked as her began to look worried.  
"What if your parents don't like our family or my family doesn't like your family" I asked as he smiled.  
"Why are you smiling" I asked.  
"I'm smiling because you have nothing to worry about my parents love you and I'm sure I can get my parents to behave for long enough to get your parents to like my parents" he answered as he gave me a peck on the cheek.  
"Ok, I guess I'm calmer now knowing I'm already loved by your family" I replied calmly. We talked for a couple more minutes and then the bell rang. I grabbed my backpack and felt Eli's arm go around my waist I smiled and looked up to him.  
"I'll be right back I have to go do something really quick" Eli whispered as he removed his arm from my waist. I began walking towards his car since he gave me a ride here and that means he can drive me home. I opened the passenger seat's door and was surprised it was unlocked; I quickly took a seat and waited for Eli.  
"Whatcha doin in my car Edwards" Eli asked as we both smiled.  
"Well aren't you my personal driver" I jokingly asked.  
" part time the rest of the time I'm your boyfriend" He answered as he got into the driver's seat and turned the car on. When it did one of my favorite songs came on.  
"Can we keep it on" I begged with my puppy dog face.  
"That face doesn't work with me" he answered. Since he was right it doesn't work on him I gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
"Fine but, I'm going to change it as soon as it ends" he gave in. _Good thing the song just started. _Since I absolutely love this song I began to sing along.  
"Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me  
I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs,  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly  
I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things  
You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me  
I know you've never loved  
The sound of your voice on tape  
You never want  
To know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me  
I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things  
You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.  
If I let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.  
And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you,  
Oh, it's you,  
It's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things  
I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things" I sang as I noticed a smiling Eli.  
"You know you love singing right" he stated as another One direction song came on.  
"I know and since were almost to my house can I ask you a simple question" I asked being really shy to ask this question.  
"Yea, whats the question" he asked.  
"What are the little things you love about me" I shyly asked as I looked at the ground.  
"Well obviously your blue eyes, the way you blush when I'm sweet to you or your embarrassed, how you speak your mind, how you're so beautiful and how you're smart and that you have good choice in boyfriends" he answered as he parked his car outside of my house. As if it was planned I began to blush, as he turned to me as unbuckled my seat belt scooted closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him and once we hugged him I crashed my lips to his. As we kissed I played with the little hairs on the back of his neck I quickly put my tongue in his mouth. He then placed both of his hands on my waist. Just then my phone started to ring and once again I changed my ringtone to A Drop In The Ocean by Ron Pope; I quickly broke our kiss and grabbed for my phone and saw it was mom.  
_"Hey mom" I greeted.  
"Hi Clare I see you outside can you please come inside dinners in an hour and you have to get ready" she asked. _I looked outside Eli's window to see my mom was standing in the doorway of my house.  
_"Sure mom I'll be inside in a minute" I answered as I hung up and as she closed the door.  
_"I have to go, my mom wants me to start getting ready and she was right there" I stated as I pointed to my house.  
"Bye" He said as I got out of his car and walked to my house and once I reached the door of my house I could hear him change the song and start to blast the music which made me smile. Once I got inside it started to smelled like sugar cookies.  
"Clare start getting ready" Helen suggested as I walked upstairs and started to get ready for my shower.

After my shower and got changed into one of my favorite dresses but, I usually never wear it. The dress was sapphire blue satin with an overlay of floral lace over the skirt of the beautiful knee length dress and it had a wide black satin wrap belt finished with a bow around the waist, I then slipped on my Navy blue flats and sprayed Avril Lavigne's Forbidden Rose perfume. I walked down stairs and when my mom saw me she looked at me and applauded.  
"Clare you look beautiful now, I need to go change can you set the table and put the cookies on a plate and set them on the table in the living room" she asked.  
"Ok now go get ready they're going to be here soon enough" I answered as she walked upstairs. I looked into the kitchen and saw the pan with cookies on them and I put them on one of my favorite plates. Soon all of the twenty four cookies were on the plate. Now I have to go set the table for six people, just in case Jake wants to eat with us then its six and if he doesn't then just five. After I set the table I saw mom walk downstairs looking perfect for tonight. Just then I heard a knock on the door, obviously knowing it's them.  
"I got it mom" I told mom as she walked down stairs in a black dress and in black heels. I quickly walked to the door and then made sure I looked good by checking in the mirror next to the door. After I checked myself I opened the door to Eli and his family.  
"Hi please come in" I greeted as they walked in and while Eli eyed me up and down.  
"Clare, you look beautiful" Eli complimented as I blushed.  
"Thanks and you clean up pretty good too" I complimented back. He was wearing a button down black shirt and black pants and shiny black shoes. I gave him a peck on the cheek as we walked into the living room and joined everyone else.  
" you have a lovely home" Cece Complimented.  
"Thank you and please call me Helen or " my Helen added. We heard someone coming down the stairs and saw Jake.  
"Jake please join us since this is a family dinner" my mom suggested as she pointed to an empty chair to pull up. He rolled his eyes but nonetheless pulled up a chair.  
"Didn't realize Eli was a part of the Family" Jake mumbled under his breath. Even though he mumbled we all heard him.  
"Jake" I exclaimed.  
"Jake please go upstairs I'll talk to you later" Helen calmly demanded.  
"Fine" He said as he got out of the chair and went upstairs.  
"I am so sorry about him" I apologized.  
"It's fine" Eli told me. For a couple more minutes we talked and then ate dinner and I'm pretty sure Eli charmed my mom enough to like him and I'm sure it went really well. After we all ate my mom, Cece and Bullfrog all went into the living room while me and Eli went to my room.  
"So how do you think the dinner went" I asked as I sat on my bed.  
"I think I did amazing" he answered as he sat next to me on the bed and as I playfully pushed him.  
"Fine you were great too and the food was really good" he honestly answered.  
"So did you have fun last night" he asked.  
"It was so much fun and so romantic and peaceful" I answered.  
"Let me guess you told Cassie about it" he asked.  
"Maybe" I answered as I began to blush. I really don't like him seeing me blush even though he thinks it's cute.  
"Your blushing" he stated.  
"Yea, I know" I commented. We both leaned in and kissed, he suddenly brought his hand to cup my cheek and I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers. After a moment he broke the kiss to ask me a question.  
"I have a question"  
"Whats your question" I asked.  
"If you could go back and stop your accident would you" he asked.  
"No because I wouldn't have all of these amazing memories and I would have a bunch of bad ones" I answered.  
"But, I'm still remembering the old ones like the accident, our break up, our first date" I added.  
"Well that's good" he replied.  
"We should go back downstairs now" I suggested.  
"Do we have to" he asked.  
"Yes" I answered as I grabbed his hand and led him downstairs.  
"Finally we see you two again" Bullfrog said as my mom and Cece continued drinking wine and talking.  
"It was great meeting you Helen but, I think we should go now" Cece complimented.  
"Well it was great meeting you and Bullfrog" my mom complemented back.  
"Well I guess that means you're leaving too so bye" I said as I kissed him on the cheek.  
"Rip off" he complained as everyone else was saying their goodbyes.  
"One, you'll get a kiss tomorrow and two, not in front of my mom" I whispered into his ear.  
"Fine, bye love you" he said back as he kissed me on the cheek too.  
"Love you too" I replied.  
"Come on Eli time for us to go" Cece told Eli as he walked from behind me and walked to where Cece and Bullfrog were. They continued to say goodbyes and then they left.  
"So whatcha think of Eli and his family" I asked.  
"Eli I am very impressed with but, his family is a bit strange especially his dad Bullfrog even the name is odd" My mom answered.


	10. Jealous

_Yay she likes Eli! This is amazingly great but, she thinks Bullfrog is weird. Well even when I first met him I thought he was weird but, that went away when I learned more about him. He's so nice and interesting._ I was pulled out of my thoughts by my phone ringing. It was Eli. I opened my phone to look at the message:  
_So does your mom forever hate me and forbid us to see each other?  
_I smiled at the message and texted back:  
_No, she actually loves you.  
_It didn't take long before he texted back:  
_Oh, because if she didn't I was ready to pull a Romeo and Juliet. You're not Jealous that an older woman loves me?  
_I couldn't help but smile and roll my eyes.  
"Tell Eli I said hi and that my judgment of him from last time has improved" my mom said as she finished washing the dishes. I was standing in front of the bar separating the kitchen from the dining table.  
"How did you know I was texting Eli" I asked.  
"Honey you're smiling and I haven't seen you smile like that in a while. You only smile like that whenever I see you two together and because I'm your mother I know things" she answered as I texted him back:  
_Aw that's sweet and should I be jealous? Also my mom says hi and that you defiantly improved her judgment of you since the last dinner. What happened the last time?  
_Once again he texted back fast:  
_You have no reason to be jealous. She's too old for me and married. Are you sure you want to know?  
_I smiled knowing he's joking about why I shouldn't be jealous.  
_Yes, I'm sure; unless I did something I'll regret knowing  
_I locked my phone and walked up the stairs to go to my room to get out of my beautiful dress and into comfy pj's. I got out of my dress and into a green tank top and in grey sweat pants. I unlocked my phone and saw Eli texted me again.  
_Then I can't tell. Only the past and I will know. I doubt your mom will want to tell you.  
_Guess I'll never know.  
_Well as much as I'd love to text you until the morning, I can't. I have a test tomorrow and I'm tired. So goodnight  
_I walked over to light switch and turned the light off. My phone lit up again.  
_:'( sweet dreams and I love you  
_I blushed and smiled. He'll never stop making me blush, and I hope he never will  
_Love you too ;*  
_With that I put my phone on my bedside table and fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*Next day*~*~*~*~*~*  
I woke up to the smell of pancakes. _Someone's in a good mood._ I look at my phone clock it was 7:30. I have a while until I have to be at school. I walked downstairs and saw Glen making pancakes. _Why Glen?_  
"Hey Clare I made you and Jake pancakes" he greeted at he placed a plate of pancakes on the table along with a bottle of syrup.  
"Hi, um, Glen are you ok?" I asked. _Why did he make pancakes? He never made pancakes, let alone talk to me.  
_"Never better, I'm sorry I missed dinner last night I know it was important to you so to apologize I made you pancakes" I sat at the table and started eating. These were surprisingly good. Glen isn't the best cook but, these are really good.  
"Glen, thank you, these are really good and it's okay I realize you had to work" I thanked as Jake walked downstairs with squinted eyes while he rubbed the back of his head.  
"Morning everyone" Jake greeted as I turned my eyes to my pancakes. "Dad are you making pancakes" he raised an eyebrow as Glen set another plate across from mine.  
"Yes I am and apparently they're good so sit down and eat" Jake sat down and looked at me.  
"Little quiet this morning" he asked as he took a bite out of his pancakes.  
"Well, I'm just a little mad about yesterday, okay" I said as I turned my head to face him and as I raised my eyebrows.  
"What? About dinner you're still mad about that? It was a joke" he apologized as we both took another bit of pancakes and Glen sat down with us.  
"What'd he do" Glen asked as he took a set in between us.  
"Well during dinner last night Jake sat down with us to eat and mom said this was a family dinner and then Jake said that he didn't realize Eli was a part of the family" I answered and took my last bite and washed my plate in the sink.  
"Well it is kind of funny" Glen agreed as I opened my mouth, they just high fived. "But, it was rude for the moment".  
"Thank you" I said as I put my plate next to the sink to leave it to dry as I walked up to my room to get changed. Before I got changed I checked my phone and saw two texts one from Eli and one from Cassie. I read Eli's text first:  
_Morning sleeping beauty and would you like a ride to school this morning or would it be spoiling you again?  
_I smiled and I checked the time it was 8:00 then, I texted back.  
_Sure I'll be ready in ten  
_Then I read Cassie's:  
_Heard the dinner was good! I want all the details later!  
_How does she know about how the dinner went? I just then I got three texts one from Eli, one from Alli and another one from Adam.  
_Okay but, would it be a bad thing if I show up early?  
_I smiled.  
_Maybe because I haven't got dressed yet. Why do I have a feeling your outside?  
_Next I checked Adams' text.  
_How was the dinner? Hang out after school?  
_Then I read Allis' text as I got a text from Eli.  
_How did the dinner go! Tell me at gym and you might want to get here fast, someone's expecting to see you._  
I just remembered that older students are coming today. I smiled again. I read Eli's text lastly.  
_Because I am now hurry up Morty's awaits  
_I slipped into a pair of jean and a blue and white shirt with the sleeves being black lace. I walked downstairs as I saw Jake walk upstairs and Glen grab his keys (since he was already dressed when he made us breakfast) and walk to his truck. I put on my grey flats that I let by the door and went outside.  
"Then there was Clare" he greeted. "Morty missed you".  
"Are you sure it was Morty that missed me" I asked as he opened the door for me.  
"Okay maybe I missed you a little bit" I smacked his arm and kissed his cheek.  
"Ouch, first you hit me then you kissed me, you need to make up your mind" he stated as I rolled my eyes "You seem happy".  
"Well why shouldn't I be happy? My mom loves you and my sister might be at school! Some of the older students are here" I answered as we drove off towards Degrassi.  
"That's great" he said as I gave his a kiss on the cheek."Once again, rip off".  
"Well you're driving" I argued.  
"Touché, but when I stop.." he said as I smiled. I could see Degrassi and I saw a couple of people getting hugs and giving hugs, I even see…  
"Darcy!" I yelled as Eli parked in a spot close to the school as I jumped out and ran to her. Even though I can't remember her I saw picture of her and we talked on the phone a little bit. Once I got to her I gave her a hug and smiled.  
"Hey Clare bear" we let go of each other "how are you? I've missed you so much" she asked as Eli walked up next to me "and who is this". _She has so many questions.  
_"I've missed you too, I'm good and this is Eli" I answered as I pecked his lips. "Happy" I asked.  
"Very" he answered.  
"This is Eli?" she asked as she looked at him "She told me so much about you" I blushed.  
"Still gossiping about me Edwards" he asked as he raised an eyebrow and then I looked down then back up at him.  
"Maybe but, you gossip about me too don't tell me that you don't" I answered and he smirked.  
"Okay, we're even" he stated as I smiled.  
"Aw so cute, so Clare tell me how's everything else" she asked as we all started walking inside. I told her about everything since the accident and she apologized that she wasn't here but, her flight got cancelled. I left Darcy and kissed Eli goodbye-making sure no one saw- and then got trampled by Cassie.  
"Hi Cassie" I greeted  
"How was the dinner" Cassie asked as I walked to my locker.  
"Well hello to you too Cassie" I greeted as I opened my locker.  
"Hi" she smiled as she leaned up against the lock next to mine "so how was the dinner; Eli told me last night that it was good". _Eli told her it was good last night? How is that possible, were they texting?  
_"Last night? You talked to him last night?" I asked as I took two books out of my locker and closed it.  
"Yea, I would've texted you but, I thought you were busy cleaning up with your mom or you went to bed so I texted him" she answered "Why, you're not jealous right, because that would be absurd. I have Zig and he has you" she assured as we started walking to our next class.  
"No, of course not but, how'd you get his number" I asked. I actually was a little jealous because Cassie wasn't ugly she was really pretty and Eli wasn't found cute by only me. So I might be a little jealous.  
"I can't say, well not until later" she answered. _Why later what is she not telling me?_ I took my seat next to Cassie in our history class room. Not long after we did so did the rest of the class and our substitute teacher. _Where have I seen her before?_  
"Morning class, your teacher is out today so I'll be your substitute today and your teacher had informed me that you have a test today so, take a couple of minutes to study and then we'll get straight to the test. Also I'm Mrs. Wells" she greeted. _That's where I know her from, that's Cassie's mom! Oh, no. _Her mom stood at her temporary desk and looked at Cassie and then at me.  
"No, no, no, no, no" Cassie mumbled as she sank in her desk.  
"Hey honey, hi Clare. How are you" her mom asked. I could hear a couple people snicker and I could feel my face get redder by the second.  
"Good Mrs. Wells" I answered as Cassie laid her head in her hands.  
"Mom, please stop" Cassie asked as her dark red hair covered her face.  
"Fine but, Clare would you like to come over for dinner tonight. I think both Cassie and I have both died from embarrassment. I was about to answer when Cassie answered for me.  
"She has plans" Apparently I have plans.  
"Oh, well maybe another time" she ended the conversation as I opened my text book and started studying. After I finished studying I took the test. I feel like I did well. Next I had gym. I changed into the uniform we have to wear for gym and went into the gymnasium, I quickly found Alli.  
"Clare" Alli yelled as she ran over to me.  
"Alli" I greeted as she ran up to me.  
"How was the dinner" she asked. I simply rolled my eyes, apparently that's all anyone wants to know about.  
"Good, my mom says she approves" I answered. "Well actually it was all good except when Jake came to join us".  
"I don't even want to know" she replied.  
"Okay, we are having another day of volleyball so I shall pick team captains but first do we have volunteer's to be captain" he asked as Katie's hand went up and so did Laura's. Laura isn't the best player out of all of us but, she tries. She has black hair that goes down to the middle of her back but, for gym she puts it up in a bun and leaves two pieces of hair hang on each side of her face. She is also really pretty.  
"Okay Matlin's team will go over here" he pointed on the left side of the gym "and smith's team on the other side. I was picked on Katie's team –as always- and Alli was put on Laura's team. This time Alli actually wore sneakers. We played three games and all games were won by our team, –even though I barely played- I had fun. I changed out of my gym clothes and back into my normal clothes and then got my lunch. I walked outside (with my lunch tray) looking around for Adam and Eli. As soon as I found them I also found Darcy and a couple of other people I recognized. Darcy waved me over so I placed my lunch tray down and started to walk away when Eli said something.  
"Not hungry today Edwards" he asked as I smiled.  
"Well actually I have to go over the really fast but, you guys can come if you want" I invited. Eli shrugged and got up and followed me and soon did Adam. I recognized some of the girls Darcy was with from pictures of when Darcy went to school.  
"Hey, baby sister" Darcy greeted as some of the girls looked at me.  
"Baby Edwards" one girl greeted as she gave me a short hug. She had dark brown almost black hair that was a little bit longer then her shoulder. "I heard about what happened so you probably don't remember me, I'm Manny" she greeted as she smiled. I smiled because I saw a lot of pictures of her and Darcy together.  
"Oh Clare I wanted to ask you if maybe I could move back in with you and mom and dad" she asked. "Just until I can find an apartment and a job".  
"I don't know, you can call her" I suggested as I handed her my phone. Mom didn't have to go to work today, she had a day off. Darcy grabbed my phone and walked off. _Well this is awkward. _Adam walked away a couple minutes after Darcy did since, he was being left out. I felt Eli wrap his arm around me, I looked up at him and he was smiling. He was smiling, not smirking, smiling. I looked at the group of girls in front of Eli and I and I saw one girl, staring at Eli. She had strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes, she looked kind of like Darcy.  
"Heather stop it" Manny said as she turned to face the girl.  
"Stop what" the girl asked. I could tell she was going to add something else when Darcy returned.  
"Here's your phone and looks like I'll be moving out of Manny's and into your house" Darcy said excitedly. I smiled and grabbed my phone when she handed it to me.  
"Well, I would love to stay but, my lunch is probably getting cold" I apologized. "Bye Manny, bye Darce" I said as we walked back towards Adam. Becky was sitting next to him, so I looked up at Eli to see if he noticed, he did. We continued to walk over to the table and we sat down, and as soon as we did they shut up. I took a bite of my –now cold- lunch.  
"Hey guys" Becky greeted as we smiled. This is awkward, even more awkward than when Eli and I were over there with Darcy.  
"Hey, Becky why don't we go over there" Adam suggested as he took her hand and lead her over to somewhere else.  
"So, Clare I was meaning to ask you if maybe you wanted to go somewhere with Morty and I" Eli asked as I smiled.  
"I'll have to ask but, it's a definite possibility" I answered as he smirked. _There's the smirk._  
"Well, that's better than a no" he answered.  
"Very optimistic of you" I noticed as I took a couple more bites of my lunch and threw it out. "So if I can go, where would we go"  
"Well, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise" he answered.  
"So it's a surprise" I asked.  
"A very big one" he answered. "And I'm pretty sure you'll love it"  
"How are you so certain" I asked.  
"Well just because I know you so well and because I had a little help" he answered.  
"Adam helped you" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.  
"Nope" he answered. "Cassie did, I wanted it to be perfect so I got her number so she could help" _That's why they texted. _I let out a sigh of relief. "Are you ok?" he asked.  
"Yeah it's just" I began to say as I let out a small laugh. "I thought she had a thing for you" I looked down.  
"Wow, were you jealous" he asked as he lifted my face to look at his.  
"A little" I answered. "But, it was a stupid thought right" I asked  
"Well it wouldn't happen, if that helps" he assured.  
"It does, so why did you need Cassie's help" I asked.  
"Well I wanted it perfect, just for you" he answered as I smiled and blushed.  
"Well it already sounds perfect" I said as he leaned in but, I pushed against his chest and looked around and saw one teacher but, he wasn't looking so then I pulled him closer until our lips met. I smiled into the kiss and pulled away.  
"Little miss Edwards you're spontaneous" Eli complimented as I smiled even bigger and blushed.  
"Well, it's not all that spontaneous since you leaned in first" I argued as he smirked.  
"Come on we have to go" he mentioned as he grabbed my hand and lead me towards the doors. We walked hand in hand towards classroom until we reached a group of people creating a circle. I walked towards the center and saw Holly J and Darcy  
"Well, at least I don't run away from my problems" Holly J exclaimed.  
"I don't" Darce argued calmly.  
"Really? Is that why you moved away just because you were pregnant? Little miss vampire" she asked as she crossed her arms.  
_What?_  
_**I know that's not possible but, it's a good cliff hanger**_


End file.
